In the field of displaying technologies, a display function and a touch function are integrated into a display panel for more and more products. The integration of a touch unit and a display unit relates to an “In-cell” mode and an “On-cell” mode. The “In-cell” mode means that the touch function is integrated into liquid crystal pixels, and the “On-cell” mode means that the touch function is integrated into a color filter substrate.
No matter whether the “In-cell” mode or the “On-cell” mode is used, a display panel generally includes at least a driving circuit, a plurality of touch electrodes, touch wires, scan lines, data lines and so on. In a display phase, the driving circuit is configured to scan pixel units via the scan lines, and to transmit display data signals to the turned-on pixel units via the data lines. However, the overlapping structures and the high-integration of the display panel may cause a parasitic capacitance between the touch electrodes and the scan lines, between the touch electrodes and the data lines, between the touch electrodes and the touch wires, and between the electrodes. In a touch phase, the scan lines are disconnected with the driving circuit, and due to the coupling effect between the touch electrodes and the scan lines, the electric potentials of the scan lines would be pulled to be the same as the electric potentials of the touch electrodes, causing a leak current by the pixel units, so that the touch electrodes in different layers will be subject to a heavy load, thus leading to an abnormal picture display.